1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a lightweight bearing ring in which a portion forming a raceway surface of the bearing ring is formed from a ferrous material, and the remaining portion is formed from aluminum alloy or another lightweight material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inner and outer rings of a bearing are manufactured from bearing steel, ductile cast-iron, and other high-density materials in order to maintain abrasion resistance and other properties of a raceway surface of a rolling element. A composite bearing ring made of a raceway ring main body member comprised of a light alloy and a raceway surface formation member comprised of a ferrous element is proposed in JP-A 2000-186718 for reducing the weight of the bearing. A method for manufacturing this composite bearing ring is proposed in JP-A 2002-339991.